Gracias
by kamilatancha06
Summary: ¿Porque me escogiste a mi?


Aún me cuesta creer que estemos junto, bueno yo soy simplemente un arista Masó menos reconocido pero comparado con tu ex, el modelo-empresario multimillonario que todo el país ama no soy nadie para estar contigo una diseñadora famosa mundialmente, nadie me cree merecedor de ti, de ni siquiera de respirar tu mismo aire, algo que yo mismo lo creo.

Un "porque" salió de mi boca cuando estábamos en tu estudio hablando y diseñando la nueva ropa para tu desfile, tu me miraste extrañada así que continúe- porque me escogiste, a mi, soy patético, no soy muy guapo ni muy alto ni tengo los millones de él porque me escogiste, por lástima, dime por favor porque estás con alguien como yo- dije exaltado mostrando todas mis inseguridades que siempre he tenido desde que empezamos a salir, me miraste sorprendida, yo solo busque donde sentarme y evitar llorar.

-es por esa revista?-pregunto arrodillándose frente de mi, sólo puede asentir, esa revista apuntaba que marinette debería volver con Adrien porque era la persona ideal para ella y que estaba conmigo por lástima, que sólo dañaba su reputación por ser un simple artista que trabajaba en una universidad pública como profesor, creo que fue por eso mis inseguridades salieron a flote después de tratara de que desaparecieran.

-Nathanaël como puedes creer que te escogí por lastima, mi relación con adrien se terminó hace tiempos, porque yo estaba enamorada de una ilusión que cree - hizo una pausa mientras tomaba un mechon de su cabello- el me gustó por un gesto de amabilidad pero bueno pensándolo ahora cualquiera hace gesto de amabilidad pero creo que me dejó influenciar su apariencia, fantacie con un futuro con el, pasaron muchas cosas y al parecer nos gustábamos, tuvimos una relación porque decíamos estar enamorados -" si como no recordarlo cuando dieron a conocer su relación en ese momento mi corazón se rompió y la única solución que creí que era la mejor fue simplemente huir de París para estudiar mejor el arte"-, pero fue un fracaso, puedo asegurar que el me amo siendo yo como soy, pero yo a el no, porque no era como yo creí que era -ella se ríe, su risa fue melancólica que no puede evitar sostener sus manos.

-sabes si no quieres seguir hablando sobre eso paramos -dije con seguridad olvidando que fui yo con mis inseguridades que empezamos esta conversación.

-no debes saber porque te escogí sobre el -dice mirándome con su mirada decidida, sólo pude asentir sin soltarla de las manos- yo le cause mucho daño porque estaba consiente que no lo amaba pero me aferre a la ilusión que tenía, diciendo que era cuestión de que me acostumbrara pero no fue así, aún recuerdo el día que le dije que nuestra relación no tenían razón de ser, rogó y rogó pero supe que era lo mejor para los dos sólo nos causábamos daño, paso el tiempo cuando te volví a ver, creo que volvías después que te fuiste a estudiar arte, te veías más seguro pero con esa timidez que te caracterizaba y me hiciste sentir algo que nunca había sentido, empezamos a salir, me gustabas hasta que es me gusta se volvió un te amo - cuando dijo eso no puede evitar el sonrojo que se instaló en mis mejilas - cuando me pediste ser tu novia a a base de tu tartamudez, me sentí tan feliz y completa que me hizo saber que siempre te escogería sobre cualquiera porque te amo Nathanaël -dicho eso me beso, como cada ves que ella me besaba me hacia sentir el ser más amado del mundo.

Creo que después de esa conversación no volví a dudar sobre mi y sus sentimientos, ella me ha hecho tan feliz, hicimos mucho recuerdos como cuando le propuse matrimonio, el día de la boda, nuestros aniversarios, cuando me dijo que estaba esperando a nuestro primer hijo, el nacimiento y etc, todos eso hechos hacen que el amanecer al lado de ella sea lo mejor de mí vida y sentirme completo.

"""""*""""""""""***********†***********"""""""""""""""""""" """""""""""""""""""""""""""*"""""""""""""""""""

Traje mi historia aqui para que la disfruten, esta historia la publique en wap mi nombre a hay es kamila gomez si quieren leer más historias nathanette


End file.
